A High School Love Story
by Satsuki Uchiha
Summary: SASUFemale!NARU Naruko is the new girl at school and the only girl that doesn't like Sasuke, but, when they get partnered up for a project will new feelings arise? OOCness AU Highschool fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sasuke Uchiha walked into the classroom followed by Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. The three boys walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the last row.

"Hey Sasuke," called Sakura Haruno the head cheerleader as she sauntered over to where the three boys were seated. Sasuke looked at her and leaned his chair back on the back legs and put his hands behind his head and smirked.

"Hey billboard brow, why don't you come and talk to me," called Kiba Inuzuka from the front of the room. He laughed loudly as she turned around and glared at him her hands placed angrily on her slender hips.

"Why don't you just shut up Kiba!" she screamed. Sasuke, Neji, and Shino winced at the volume of her voice.

"Ms. Haruno, please, sit down and Mr. Uchiha please sit in the seat properly. I would like to start class." Their teacher Iruka Umino, a man with short brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a scar above his nose walked into the classroom. He was being followed by a scowling girl with blonde hair.

The girl was wearing a black off-the-shoulder shirt that stopped right above her belly button and a black and red plaid mini skirt with chains all over it. She had on knee high red and black socks and black and red chucks. She had large azure eyes and three whisker-like scars on either of her cheeks. Her upper lip and nose were pierced and she had three studs in her left ear and four in the right. Iruka smiled and looked at the class putting an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Good morning class. We have a new student." The girl scowled and rolled her eyes. Iruka's smile widened as he pushed the girl forward a bit.

"Her name is Naruko Uzumaki. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Naruko?" Naruko rolled her eyes and blew a huge bubble with her bubblegum before sucking it back into her mouth when it popped.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko said before taking the only seat that was next to a boy with red hair and a red 'ai' tattoo on his forehead named Gaara Sabaku.

"Ok." Iruka sweat dropped and then turned toward the large chalk board that was located in the front of the classroom. "Today we are going to talk about…"

Sasuke tuned out and watched as Kiba made a spit ball and put in a pen and aim at the new girl. He spit it at her and, while still looking in front, she put her hand up and easily caught it. She turned to him and glared.

"Watch it punk," she growled out just loud enough for Iruka to hear and turn around to face the class.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Uzumaki?" he asked politely. She turned and smiled cheekily.

"Oh no Iruka-sensei, this boy just spit a spit ball at me is all." She pointed at Kiba and Iruka glared at him. Kiba squeaked as he felt Naruko glaring daggers at him.

"Mr. Inuzuka-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I have detention," Kiba said interrupting Iruka and waving it off as if it were nothing. Iruka smirked.

"Oh yeah, you have detention, but, I'm also going to call your parents." Kiba's jaw dropped and the class erupted in laughter; He sat back in his seat and pouted. Sasuke's mouth twitched into a half smile half smirk kind of look and Neji and Shino just watched in silent amusement.

"This Naruko girl seems very clever. This year should be very amusing," Shino said pushing his glasses up on his nose. Neji nodded and then turned back to the front of the class.

The bell rang and the class scrambled out of the room. Sasuke waited for the crowd to settle before getting up and leaving followed by Neji and Shino. As he was walking some one bumped into him knocking both him and the other person down.

"Hey, watch where you're going jerk! Other people are trying to walk here!" yelled a female voice. Sasuke sat up to see Naruko standing up and straightening her clothes and brushing invisible dirt off of them. She glared at him and then stomped away mumbling about 'blind jerks who think they own the halls'. Sasuke smirked after while standing up and straightening out his own clothes.

'Interesting, a girl who didn't fall in love with me as soon as she saw me. This will be very interesting,' he thought as he Shino and Neji walked to their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

'Man, I really don't like this school at all so far," Naruko thought as she snapped her gum. Her teacher, Orochimaru Sannin, who was trying to talk about chemicals and what not to the class, turned around and glared at her.

"Ms. Uzumaki, gum in the trash now," he said. Naruko looked up at him and rolled her eyes angrily. She stood up and walked to the front of the room.

As she was walking down the isle someone stuck their foot out and tripped her. She fell flat on her face with a thud. The class erupted in laughter.

"Why don't you guys just shut up!" someone yelled over the loud laughter. Naruko stood up and turned to see the same guy who had spat the spit ball at her in homeroom standing up and frowning at the class.

"Awwwww, are you sticking up for your little girlfriend?" mocked the boy who had tripped her. Kiba blushed brightly and his frown deepened.

"Grrr, she's not my girlfriend. I just don't think you should be picking on her just because she's new." The boy laughed.

"What should you care, didn't you spit a spitball at her this morning?" Kiba's blush grew darker.

"Everyone shut up! Naruko come up here and dump the gum, Kiba you sit down, and Mr. Hiroshima you've got detention with me today," Orochimaru yelled. The boy who had tripped Naruko paled and sat down in his seat slowly.

'I guess detention with this guy isn't very fun," Naruko thought as she walked back to her seat. She sat down and dug through her bag and pulled out a new piece of gum.

"Um, uh, are you, um, ok?" asked the girl sitting next to her. Naruko turned to her.

"Yeah, lucky for him, I would have had to beat him up if I had gotten hurt." Naruko smirked as the girl gasped and looked down at her desk quickly. Naruko went back to snapping her gum, quietly this time, and pretending to pay attention.

- - -

The bell rang and all the students stampeded out of the room. Naruko walked to her locker trying hard to avoid the crowds at all costs. Suddenly some one came up beside her and started walking with her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier this morning. I just wanted to see what you would do. It's kind of like an initiation I give all the new kids," Kiba said rubbing his neck sheepishly. Naruko stared at him.

"What a loser." She walked off to her locker leaving a confused Kiba. She opened her locker and was beginning to put away her books when someone slammed the locker shut.

"So new girl, still wandering around the school like a lost puppy?" asked Sakura with her perfectly manicured hands settled on her slender hips. She was being followed by a blonde haired girl named Ino Yamanaka and a girl with brown hair pulled into two mickey mouse buns on top of her head named Tenten Ama (1) both imitating her pose.

"Do I know you?" Naruko said in a bored tone blowing bubbles with her bubblegum and popping them loudly to annoy Sakura. Sakura glared at her.

"You're new so I'll only say this once. Stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Naruko raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun? Who is this Sasuke person you're talking about?" The three cheerleaders gasped and put their hands to their mouths in shock.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the hottest guy in school. He's smart, athletic, and a total hottie. And since I'm the head cheerleader I get dibs. So I suggest you back off." With that the cheerleaders followed Sakura to her locker on the other side of the hall. Naruko rolled her eyes and walked to the cafeteria.

- - -

Naruko walked into the cafeteria holding her tray of food and searched for a place to sit and eat. Deciding that it was too noisy and crowded inside she went outside to the picnic tables and sat down at an empty table and began to poke at her food. Suddenly someone started sitting across from her. She looked up to see Kiba, a fat boy with brown hair eating a bag of Lays barbeque chips, a boy with short brown hair pulled into a ponytail that she recognized from her Chemistry class, and a boy with black hair with a bad hair cut and really bushy eyebrows sitting down at her once quiet table.

"You don't mind if we sit here do you?" asked Kiba.

"Whatever, do what you want it's a free country." Kiba smiled and sat down across from her, Naruko went back to poking at her food until she heard it growl. She let out a squeak and the boys started laughing.

"Ha ha, you know, the lunches here aren't exactly edible so everyone is smart and brings their own lunch," said the fat guy. Naruko scowled at her lunch.

"That explains why the line was so short. Anyway, I'm Naruko Uzumaki," she replied introducing herself to them.

"Hey, I'm Chouji, this crazy guy with the weird face tattoos is Kiba Inuzuka, the lazy guy who is currently sleeping is Shikamaru Nara, and that weird 'bundle of youth' is Lee Rock," the fat guy said. Naruko smiled at them as they smiled back at her.

"Yes my youthful friend I, Lee Rock, am simply honored to have such a youthful friend filled with such youthful energy," said Lee striking a good guy pose and smiling a blindingly bright smile. Shikamaru lifted his head and rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore him, it's to troublesome to bother trying to understand what he's babbling about most of the time. We all just accept that it always has something to do with youth," said Shikamaru yawning loudly. Naruko laughed a bit and they began to talk about random nonsensical things.

'Hm, so there really are some decent people at this school. This should be fun.'

* * *

1: I have no idea what her last name is and on wikipedia it says that in some foreign subtitles the call her Ama and people thing that's her last name so i used it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sat down in his desk in Home Economics. He really didn't like that class but it was either this or Drama and Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were in Drama so he really had no choice. Shino sat down next to him and smirked as he watched Sasuke look up when Naruko entered the room.

"You like her," he stated bluntly. Sasuke turned around nervously.

"No I don't. Why would I like her?" he said. Shino gave him an all knowing smile.

"Because she's the only girl in school that doesn't love and worship your very existence."

"What? Why would I like her because of that?" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest.

"Face it Sasuke, you like a challenge. You always want what you can't have."

"Oh, just shut up Shino. Who asked you anyway?" Sasuke said as he turned to the front of the class and laid his head on his desk. Shino chuckled and turned to the front too.

Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Naruko and Kiba laughing. He frowned and tried to kill Kiba with his eyes. Unfortunately for him, It wasn't working.

'Grrr, what does he have that I don't. Why doesn't she like me?' he thought bitterly as the Home Ec. teacher, Kakashi Hatake, walked into the room.

"Yo," he said sitting on top of his desk and holding a bunch of papers up.

"Okay, we've been in this class for about a month and a half now so I think it is now time to start our Life project. Yay!" he said happily clapping his hands. There were a few groans and a hand shot up.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, what is this Life project, exactly?" asked Naruko snapping her gum once again. Kakashi smiled and stood up. He walked to her desk and put his hand out in front of her face.

"Gum." Naruko rolled her eyes and spat the gum into his hand. Kakashi smiled and took the gum and stuck it on her forehead. The class erupted in laughter as her face flushed dark red. Kakashi walked back to the front of the room and sat on his desk again.

"Back to the question. Yes, the Life project is a glorious project in which I choose two people and pair them up. For the rest of the year they are a couple and have to make decisions like to get married, who works and who stays at home, how the bills are paid, and whether to have a baby. Over the course of the year you will be given challenges that will be worth fifty percent of your grade in this class." The class groaned again. Kakashi just continued to smile sadistically.

"Now Naruko, will you please hand these papers out." Naruko stood up glaring daggers at the smiling Kakashi, grabbed the papers, and started shoving them onto desks. When she was done she sat down at her desk and stared at her own paper.

"Ok, these are your decision papers. You will right down the decisions, how they turned out and if you and your partner or just one person decided it." Sasuke raised his hand.

"So what are the couples?" he asked, a little part of him hoping he was with Naruko. Kakashi smiled.

"Ah yes, the couples are Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga…" Kiba punched the sky as Hinata blushed deep red.

"Shino Aburame and Mitsuki Hasagawa (1)," Shino blushed a light pink as a girl with long blue hair winked at him. Kakashi went through the whole class until it was only Sasuke and Naruko that needed to be paired up.

"And I'm sure you can guess who the last couple is. Naruko Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke felt his inner self jump up and down and do a happy dance but kept his face as impassive and unemotional as usual. Naruko just stared at Kakashi trying her hardest to kill him with her eyes for being so cruel. Then the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave.

"Remember you will have to decide on wedding dates and print out invitations and stuff like that. So I suggest you guys going to each other's houses and coming up with the plans. Your wedding dates, invitations, and other wedding stuff are all due on Monday," Kakashi said over the commotion of students leaving the class room.Sasuke rushed over to Naruko and started walking next to her.

"Hey Naruko, I know you don't like me but, I don't want to fail this class so if we're going to pass we're going to have to work together on it, okay," he said. She turned to him and looked at him with her deep blue eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever," Sasuke did a happy dance in his mind but kept his face impassive once again.

"Okay, so should we go to your house or mine to discuss the wedding stuff?" Naruko flinched slightly at the question but Sasuke didn't notice.

"Uh, you can't come to my house, my dad doesn't like me bringing home visitors," she said quickly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay, well we'll go to my house. After school today fine with you?"

"Yeah sure, bye." Naruko walked over to her locker and got out her books for her next class.

Across the hall, Sakura growled and slammed her locker door hard.

'That punk better stay away from my Sasuke-kun if she knows what's good for her.'

* * *

(1)- Mitsuki is my bestest best friend who absolutely loves Shino. So I decided to give her a little present. 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruko sat at the lunch table and sighed loudly. Lee and Chouji looked at her in confusion. Kiba laughed.

"Ack, what the heck was that for!" he yelled rubbing his arm where Naruko had pinched him.

"It's not funny you jerk, " Naruko said as she began banging her head against the table.

"What is wrong with our youthful friend?" asked Lee. Kiba just shook his head.

"She's in denial. She won't admit that she likes the Uchiha. Ack, would you quit it. It's true and you know it. Ouch!" Kiba cried out as Naruko smacked him upside his head and then stepped on his foot. Chouji and Lee started laughing and Shikamaru took a break from his nap to mumble something about troublesome crushes.

"Shut up Kiba. I do not like him. Besides, Sakura and her clones would probably kill me if I did." Kiba nodded mockingly.

"Yeah, sure, that's why when Kakashi paired you two up you were so happy and that's why you're going to his house after school." Kiba dodged a fist aimed at his face. Naruko growled at him and hmphed turning around and pouting.

"I do not like. I wasn't happy when Kakashi paired us up and I'm going to his house to discuss the project. Besides at least I'm going to his house. I haven't seen you even mention anything to Hinata that would prove that you have any interest in the project whatsoever." Naruko smirked as Kiba pouted and blushed slightly.

"Shut up," Kiba said.

"Shut don't go up, prices do, so take your own advice and shut up too," Naruko retorted. Kiba growled and slumped into his seat pouting.

- - -

Naruko walked up to where Sasuke was standing just outside the school gates. He turned and saw her and waved.

"Hey, you actually came," Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruko rolled her eyes and walked forward.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with already," she said irritated by the boy's boldness. Sasuke walked up beside her and guided her to the school parking lot. They walked up to a blue motorcycle. Naruko's eyes popped out of her head.

"Oh my gosh. Is this yours?" Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, my parents bought it for me last year for my sixteenth birthday." Sasuke grabbed the helmet off the handle and handed it to Naruko. She took it and then looked at him as he got on the motorcycle.

"Hey, don't you need one?" she asked holding the helmet out to him. He shook his head and continued to get on.

"Nah, it's ok, I've ridden without one before and nothing happened to me yet so I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." Naruko shrugged and climbed on. Sasuke started it up and rode out of the parking lot slowly. Once he got on the road he sped up suddenly and Naruko jerked forward forcing her to cling to him harder.

"Hold on tight!" Sasuke yelled over the roar of the engine as he gunned it once again through a yellow light. Naruko held on tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

'If I live through this I'll never take my life for granted again.'

- - -

Sasuke stopped the motorcycle in front of a massive mansion and got off. Naruko stumbled off and slumped to the ground and laid her head on the concrete sidewalk.

"Ahhhhh, land, I missed you so much," she cried kissing the ground tears cascading down her face. Sasuke turned to her and smirked.

"I'm guessing that tough girl act at school is just a façade." Naruko jumped up and scowled at him menacingly.

"Shut up. Let's just go ok." She marched up to the door of the house and waited while Sasuke opened the door with his key. They walked into the door and removed their shoes.

"I'm home!" Sasuke called out. A woman with long black hair pulled into a low neat ponytail walked out from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and she had flour all over her shirt and some on her face. She smiled brightly.

"Hello Sasuke, who's your friend?" She walked over to them and held out a flour dusted hand to Naruko. "Hi, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mom." Naruko smiled brightly and shook her hand.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Mikoto smiled. Suddenly something from the kitchen exploded.

"Oh, no, my cake. It was nice to meet you Naruko." Mikoto ran into the kitchen. Suddenly a large cloud of black smoke drifted from the kitchen into the living room. Sasuke and Naruko sweat dropped.

"Ok, that was weird, let's go up to my room and get this project done." Sasuke led Naruko up a flight of stairs and down a corridor to a door. He opened the door and they entered a large bedroom.

The walls were indigo and the ceiling was a light blue. There was a bed with blue bed sheets in one corner of the room. There was a couch near the door and a closet opposite the bed. There was a T.V. and a couple of game systems in front of the couch and a computer desk against the wall between the bed and the closet. Sasuke dropped his bag and sat down on the couch.

"So, what exactly does the paper tell us to do?" Naruko rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to him. She took out the paper from her notebook and read it out.

"It says that we are going to have a simulated wedding and that we have to choose a location on the school campus, we have to choose dates, decorations, bridesmaids, best men, print invitations, we even have to get caterers and a dress and a tux." Sasuke whistled.

"Wow, and we have to hand all these decisions by Monday?" Nauko nodded. "Well then let's get to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke jerked the controller to the right as if doing that would help his car go faster. He threw his hands up in the air as the computer voice told him that he had lost. Naruko smirked.

"Haha, take that, five times in a row!" she yelled jumping up and down on the couch. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the T.V. to change the game. When he turned around Naruko was still jumping on the couch saying "I won! I won!"

Suddenly Naruko's foot caught on something and she fell on top of Sasuke. They both fell to the floor with a loud thud. As they fell their lips managed to find each other and crash against each other.

Their eyes widened as they realized that they were kissing. Sasuke slowly lifted his hand and put it behind Naruko's head and closed his eyes licking her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Naruko gasped slightly and Sasuke felt her stiffen as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. She hesitantly relaxed and closed her eyes kissing back gently.

They continued like this for a while until the need for air was too much. They reluctantly pulled away and looked at each other. Suddenly Naruko flushed a deep red and pulled away quickly touching her lips tenderly.

Sasuke sat up and reached out for her but she just stood up and grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room. Sasuke hung his head and slammed his fist against the floor.

'Crap, I really screwed up,' he thought to himself as he heard the front door slam.

- - -

Naruko ran down the dark streets. Even though her legs threatened to give out at anytime she continued running. She ran straight to the park and collapsed on a park bench panting.

'What just happened?' she asked herself angrily. She dug through her bag and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She took a cigarette and put it between her index and middle fingers. She pressed it to her mouth and lit it. She took a puff and held the tainted air in her lungs for a few moments before letting it out in small puffs.

'What are you doing? You can't fall in love with him, he's an Uchiha,' she scolded herself taking another puff of the cigarette. 'What do you think your grandmother would do to you if she found out? Come on, man up and stop crying and ignore him,' she brushed a tear off her cheek and flicked the rest of the cigarette onto the ground. She stood up and stamped it out and turned toward home.

- - -

Naruko knocked lightly on the door of a large mansion and waited for the maid to open the door.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal a short woman with long black hair. She gasped when she saw Naruko and hurried her inside closing the door behind her.

"Naruko-sama, Tsunade-sama is very angry that you missed dinner. Where were you?" she asked turning to the girl.

"I went to the park and lost track of time, Shizune. Nothing to worry about," she lied. Shizune eyed her suspiciously.

"O.k Naruko-sama but please refrain from coming home late. It angers your grandmother. Good night." Shizune walked away back to her room. Naruko sighed and trudged up the stairs to her room. She walked in and glanced at her older brother's sleeping face and then went to her side of the room and lay down too tired to change.

She was just about to fall asleep when the light was turned on and her brother snatched the sheet off of her and leaned down near her mouth. He recoiled when he smelt her breath.

"You've been smoking again. What happened?" he asked, genuine concern lacing his voice. She rolled over and sighed.

"Nothing Kyuubi, I just had a craving and thought that one smoke wouldn't hurt. Go back to sleep I'm fine." Kyuubi turned her over and looked her in the eye.

"What's his name?" he asked. Naruko turned away. Kyuubi grabbed her chin and turned it back toward him harshly so that she was looking into his eyes which had turned the fiery red color they do whenever he is angry. "I said, what is his name? Answer me."

"Stop, Kyuubi you're hurting me." Naruko felt tears springing to her eyes as she saw the rage in her brother's eyes. He pressed harder onto her chin making sure that there would be a bruise there in the morning.

"What is his name?" he growled harshly. She put her hands up and pulled his hands away from her chin rubbing the abused flesh.

"Sasuke, his name is Sasuke Uchiha." Kyuubi gasped and stepped back the rage in his eyes flickering away leaving pure sympathy and concern.

"Oh, my, gosh. Do you have any idea what grandma will do to you if she finds out that you like an Uchiha?" he asked softly. She nodded solemnly and looked away from him.

"Yeah I know, that's why she can't find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Sun streamed through the window as Shizune pulled the curtains apart in Naruko and Kyuubi's room. She went over to Naruko's bed and shook the sleeping girl softly.

"Naruko-sama, time to get up," she whispered near Naruko's ear causing the girl to giggle softly and turn around in her sleep. Shizune smiled fondly before forcefully yanking the covers off of her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Naruko jumping up from the bed as the cold air hit her successfully waking Kyuubi who groaned sluggishly.

"Shut up Naruko, it's too early in the morning to be making that much noise," he said rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. Naruko pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, cry me a river Kyuubi." Kyuubi stood up, stretched and threw a pillow at Naruko hitting her dead in the face before walking to his closet and opening it.

"Go drown in it," he said as he grabbed an armful of clothes and walked out of the room. Shizune giggled into her hand as Naruko stood up and glared after Kyuubi before getting her own clothes from her closet and leaving the room mumbling obscenities about her brother under her breath.

- - -

"Naruko, where were you last night?" Tsunade asked anger evident in her voice. They were all sitting in the large dining room having breakfast. Naruko paled and racked her brain for an excuse desperately.

"Um, well, uh, you see, I was—"

"She went for a walk in the park and lost track of time," interrupted Shizune as she poured Kyuubi some more orange juice. Naruto flashed her a grateful and turned back to Tsunade.

Tsunade eyed the two suspiciously before sighing and turning back to her breakfast.

"Well, o.k. but if you miss dinner again you'll be in trouble. Do you understand?" Naruko nodded solemnly.

"Hai, obaasan, I understand." Tsunade nodded her approval and they continued the rest of their breakfast in silence before heading out to either school or the office.

- - -

Naruko walked stealthily through the school doors making sure that Sasuke was no where to be found. Not seeing him anywhere in the vicinity she walked to her locker and opened it. When she opened the locker a piece of folded paper fell out of it. She picked it up and read it. It said:

_THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING NEW GIRL STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE_

She glared at the paper and crumpled it up and tossed it in the closest trash can. Angrily she stomped to her homeroom.

A few feet away Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all frowned at Naruko as she stomped away having crumpled up the note and thrown it away. Sakura and stepped forward and turned back around to face the other two cheerleaders.

"Well, since new girl doesn't want to heed our warning, we'll just have to teach her a lesson." She made a fist with her right hand and punched her left palm.

- - -

Naruko ran into the cafeteria panting harshly. She was exhausted from avoided Sasuke all morning and had just almost ran into him.

She walked outside to her usual table and slumped down in the seat next to Kiba. Lee gave her a worried glance as she poked her sandwich with a plastic fork tiredly.

"What is wrong with our youthful friend?" he whispered loud enough for the other boys to hear. Kiba smirked.

"Well let's see she's tired, panting, and her clothes are all messed up. I'd say she banged the Uchiha last night and they just had a between classes make out rendezvous in the bathroom," he said matter-of-factly. Naruko glared at him and punched him hard in the eye before stomping away angrily.

"I think she's on her monthly cycle," Chouji said calmly munching on a potato chip.

"That is a possibility," said Kiba as he lifted himself up from the floor where he fell when Naruko punched him.

- - -

Naruko walked through the courtyard and took a deep breath. Why was she so angry? Was it because what Kiba said was out of line and a complete and total lie? Or was it because she wished it weren't a lie?

"Hey are you Naruko Uzumaki?" asked a tall senior wearing all black and a black hoody. He had weird purple face paint on his face and a puppet's head was sticking out of his gigantic book bag. Naruko stepped back slowly out of fear and nodded stiffly.

"Yea I'm Naruko, why?" she asked her voice shaking. The boy just shrugged.

"A teacher wants to see you at the shed. Something about a science project." With that the senior walked away. Naruko shrugged and made her way slowly to the shed.

When she got there she saw no teacher. She looked all around the area around the shed and found no one. She looked at the door to the shed which was slightly cracked open an pushed it slowly in.

Suddenly Naruko felt someone grab her hand and yank her into the dark shed. She felt someone pull her hands behind her back and tie them with rope. The lights flickered on and she looked up to see Sakura smiling sadistically down at her. Tenten was behind her tying her hands behind her back.

"Well new girl. Since you refuse to listen to our previous warnings we have decided that the only way you will listen is if we teach you a lesson," Sakura said laughing. She stepped back as Ino stepped forward and placed a blindfold over Naruko's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura motioned for Ino and Tenten to hold Naruko up. She took out a pink nail file and began pacing and filing her nails. She stopped and turned around to look at Naruko using the nail file to lift her chin.

"So, new girl, you have ignored all of my warnings and gone after Sasuke anyway," she said smirking maliciously as Naruko squirmed under Ino and Tenten's grip. Naruko growled.

"Shut up you cheerleading slut. Sasuke doesn't belong to you. In fact, he doesn't even like you. Get over yourself, the world doesn't revolve around you," Naruko growled. Sakura laughed harshly. She removed her hands from Naruko's face and turned the ring with three diamonds on her right hand around so that it was on the palm side of her hand.

Suddenly she stopped laughing and slapped Naruko hard across the cheek with her right hand. Blood flew everywhere and Naruko let out a pained cry.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you skank." Naruko laughed painfully.

"You call me a skank when you don't even know me. Besides you're the skank." Sakura laughed again. Out of her bra she pulled a small pocket knife. She opened it and put it up to Naruko's forehead.

"New girl seems to scars, neh guys. How about we give her some more," Sakura said to Ino and Tenten. They nodded and took out pocket knives of their own and place them each of her arms.

An ear shattering scream ripped from Naruko's throat as the blades dug into her flesh. Ino and Tenten cutting lines into her shoulders and down her arms to her hands and Sakura carving letters into her forehead slowly letting her suffer with every stroke.

When they were done they let Naruko fall face first onto the ground. Sakura laughed again and used her foot to turn Naruko over so that her face was upwards. Naruko groaned in pain as the fresh cuts on her arms rubbed agains the cold concrete floor.

"Not so tough now, huh, new girl," Sakura said kicking Naruko in the side repeatedly. Then she stomped her foot on Naruko's stomach.

Naruko cried out and coughed up blood. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten laughed before kicking her one last time and leaving.

When they left, Naruko let the tears fall soaking the blindfold that still covered her face. Before she passed out one word left her lips.

"Sasuke."

- - -

Sasuke huffed. He didn't understand why he had to go with Neji to get P.E. equipment from the shed instead of Kiba or Shino or even that Sabaku kid. He sulked quietly and followed Neji.

"So did you tell her?" asked Neji. Sasuke looked up from his sulking and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell who, what?" Neji smiled.

"Naruko that you like her. Did you tell her yet?" Sasuke turned away.

"No, it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me anyway." Neji frowned.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke looked at the ground, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of Neji.

"We'll talk about it later the shed's over there." The two boys walked to the shed and opened the door. Sasuke walked into the shed and gasped.

Lying on the floor was Naruko. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was blindfolded. There was blood everywhere on her. Her arms were cut up and bleeding profusely and her whole face was covered in blood.

"Oh my God," whispered Neji as he walked up behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned to him, his face pale and his eyes were red. Sasuke knelt down beside Naruko and checked for a pulse. There was a faint one but it was too slow for his liking. He took off his shirt and began ripping it into shreds for bandages.

"Go get an ambulance," he said to Neji who nodded and ran out of the shed. Sasuke turned back to Naruko and began to try and clean up the wounds with the strips of cloth from his shirt.

When he got to her forehead he noticed that the cuts were in the form of letters. He gently cleaned the blood off and turned her head forward so that he could see how deep the cuts were. When he looked at the cuts he gasped and recoiled his hands from her face as if it were fire. He slowly backed away from her and felt guilty tears spilling down his face.

On her forehead, in small letters was deeply carved:

STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke looked over Naruko's silent body. She had tubes connected to an oxygen machine helping her breathe and IVs hooked up to her bandaged arms. Her head was rapped up with bandages and she was hooked up to a heart monitor. Her usual tan skin was now a sickly pale because of blood loss. He took her hand in his and caressed it softy.

"Naruko, this is all my fault," he whispered softly bending his head down to kiss her fingers lightly.

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a panting woman with long blonde hair and large breasts. She was being followed by a boy with long red hair pulled into a low ponytail and a woman with long black hair. As soon as she saw Sasuke holding Naruko's hand her face turned red with anger and she glared at Sasuke.

"You…you…get away from my granddaughter! You did this to her!" screamed the blonde haired woman.

"What the heck are you talking about woman? I was the one who found her like this and brought her to the hospital! You should be thanking me. If I hadn't found her when I had she would probably have died!" Sasuke yelled back. He was standing and his hands were clenched at his sides.

"Oh, please, you expect me to believe that. You're just like your brother." Sasuke stomped up to the woman angrily.

"Don't you every say that I am anything like my brother. I will never be like him," Sasuke growled before shoving past the woman and walking out of the room. The black haired woman turned to the blonde haired woman.

"Tsunade-sama I think you went to far there." Tsunade just walked towards the bed that Naruko was on.

"Naruko, please wake up," she whispered softly holding Naruko's hand. She stroked it for a bit and then straightened up and wiped away the tears that had started spilling. She turned to Shizune.

"Shizune let's go, you too Kyuubi." She looked toward the red haired boy who was staring at Naruko with a lost look on his face. Tsunade sighed and walked out of the room with Shizune following closely behind.

Kyuubi walked up to the bed. He looked down at Naruko's peaceful face and held onto her hand softly. He sat down in the chair that Sasuke had been sitting on and just stared at Naruko letting tears slowly slip down his tan face.

- - -

Naruko slowly opened her eyes and blinked. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, even the sheets were white. There was an annoying beeping sound coming from a box to her right. She groaned as realization hit her. She was in a hospital.

"Ugh, what happened?" she whispered hoarsely as she looked around the room. She noticed a mound of red hair lying on the edge of her bed and the lax grip of a hand on her own.

"Kyu-nii, wake up," she called out her voice cracking from under use. Kyuubi shifted and lifted his head slowly. He looked at her and his deep brown eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"Naruko…Naruko you're awake! Oh my god, you have no idea how worried we were about you. How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously.

"Well my head is pounding, I'm pretty sure I broke at least two of my ribs, and my arms feel like they were put through a shredder. But other than that I'm just peachy," she answered sarcastically. Kyuubi just pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well I'm glad that your sense of humor wasn't injured as well." Naruko giggled a bit before breaking into a coughing fit. Kyuubi rushed to pour some water for her and helped her to drink it. Naruko sighed at the feel of the cool liquid slowly slipping down her parched throat.

"Thanks. So how's everybody and how long have I been out?" she asked.

"Well you've been out for about three days. Your friend -what's his name?- oh yeah, Kiba, kept asking for you and he came by yesterday. And Sasuke has come and stayed with me every single day." Naruko smiled at the mention of Sasuke's name. Then her face fell as she noticed the lack of her grandmother in the list of people who visited her.

"What about obaasan?" Kyuubi frowned.

"She was busy so she couldn't come. She complained that she had already missed a day to come see you when you got admitted into the hospital," Kyuubi answered anger clearly evident in his voice. Naruko looked down at her hands sadly. Kyuubi looked her sadly and smiled brightly.

"You know, that Sasuke kid, he's pretty cool and I think he really likes you." Naruko brightened up at this comment and sat up slowly wincing as she strained her arms.

"That's good. Now that I know that, I don't care what happens to me, I'm still gonna like him and I'll go after him," she said happily smiling brightly at Kyuubi who couldn't help but smile back. Then his smile faltered.

"You know, he blames himself for this," Kyuubi sad turning his head to look out the window at the setting sun.

"Nande?" she asked. Kyuubi looked down at his hands.

"He said that when he found you in the shed you were in really bad shape. He was cleaning blood off your face and when he wiped the blood off your forehead he saw what was carved into it." Naruko looked impatiently at her brother.

"What is carved into my forehead?" Kyuubi hesitated and stared at his hands finding them very interesting all of a sudden.

"Whoever did this carved 'stay away from Sasuke' onto your forehead." Naruko gasped and put her hands up to rest gingerly on the bandage now covering the threatening words carved into her forehead.

Sasuke sadly watched the scene displayed in the room through the window on the door. He guessed that Naruko had found out what was carved into her head and probably thought that it was his fault that she had gotten hurt. He slowly turned away from the door and walked to the elevator.

- - -

Three weeks had passed and Naruko was finally able to leave the hospital. She was glad to finally be out of the hospital since she had had to stay an extra week to recover from the surgery to remove the carved words on her forehead. She was happy that she could still go to school but the doctors had said that she should take it easy for at least another week.

As she walked into the building she was attacked by a very emotional Kiba, hugging and crying.

"You're all in one piece. I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried. I came to see you but you were still out. Oh, I am so glad you're alright," Kiba yelled squeezing the life out of her. She grunted in pain as he squeezed and he looked at her and jumped back.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, I forgot. But I'm really glad you're ok." Chouji and Lee walked up to her and Naruko put a hand up pushing Lee away before she was crushed in one of his 'hugs of exuberant youth'.

"Ah, Naruko-chan, my youthful friend, you are out of the hospital. I am so glad. We should jog around the school campus 500 times to welcome you back," Lee said beginning to jog. Naruko sweatdropped and backed away slowly.

"Uh, no thanks Lee, uh, my doctor said not to overexert myself so I can't jog with you, gomen." Lee looked crestfallen.

"Then I shall add your 500 laps to my 500 laps and do 1000 laps in celebration of your return," he suddenly burst out before jogging away out the door. Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru, who had just joined the group, sweatdropped and watched Lee begin to jog around the school.

"Well, I've missed you guys tons, but I need to go find someone before homeroom, ja!" she yelled over her shoulder before running off to find Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke took his books out of his locker and shut the door. He begin to walk slowly to his homeroom when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around expecting to see Sakura but instead saw Naruko running towards him.

She looked a lot better than she did those few times he had visited her in the hospital when she was still out cold. Her head was bandaged and she had a few band-aids on her cheeks. Her arms were bandaged as well. He looked at her and sighed, he'd have to get away quickly.

"Hey, Sasuke, Kyuubi told me that you came to visit me while I was in the hospital. How come you stopped coming?" she asked hurt visible in her azure eyes. Sasuke smiled an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I was really busy," Sasuke looked around and spotted a bit of pink hair. "In fact, I'm, uh, kinda busy right now, so, uh, bye!" Sasuke ran off in the direction of his first class. Naruko sighed and turned around. Then she spotted Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all walking down the hall laughing about something. Naruko smiled evilly to herself and waited for them to get close enough to her before she stuck her foot out in their path.

Sakura who was waking in the front failed to see the outstretched foot and fell face forward onto the floor followed by Tenten and then Ino. Naruko walked away trying to suppress her laughter as she heard the three cheerleaders arguing about who tripped who.

As Naruko walked to her class she thought back to how quickly Sasuke had tried to get away from her. But as she came up to the door for her homeroom she shrugged it off and entered taking her usual seat next to Gaara.

- - -

Naruko dragged a protesting Gaara to sit down at their lunch table and smiled at her friends. Kiba raised an eyebrow at Gaara but kept silent because of the death glare Gaara was giving him.

"Hey guys, you all know Gaara right?" she asked as she forced Gaara to sit down in the seat next to her still holding onto his hand so that he wouldn't escape.

"Yeah, but what's he doing here?" asked Kiba. Lee nodded excitedly.

"Yes, Naruko-chan, why have you brought Gaara, he doesn't seem filled with youthful energy like you." Gaara glared at the large eyebrow-ed boy who squeaked and hid behind Kiba.

"Well he seemed lonely so I decided to bring him along with me today. Isn't that right Gaara?" Gaara looked at Naruko with the same indifferent glare he did everyone.

"Hn," he said. Naruko's left eye twitched slightly and she turned towards her food and began poking it with a knife.

"What is wrong, my usually youthful friend, your youthfulness seems to have left you," Lee questioned. Naruko just shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing. Sasuke's just been avoiding me all day and I need to talk to him." Kiba opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Naruko gave him an if-you-say-one-word-i'll-rip-off-your-balls-and-give-them-to-you-in-a-jar look. He flinched and remained silent carefully protecting his crotch with his hands.

Then Naruko looked up and saw Sasuke walk into the cafeteria (they decided to eat inside today). She stood up and took off in his direction hoping he wouldn't run away this time.

- - -

Sasuke watched frantically as Naruko made her way through the crowds of students in the cafeteria towards him. There was no way he could get out of there without her catching him so he stood there waiting for the inevitable.

When she finally reached him he plastered on a fake smile and waved slightly at her.

"Hey, Naruko," he said. Naruko looked at him suspiciously before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Ack, where are you taking me?" Sasuke said trying not to trip as he was dragged down the empty halls of the school. Naruko just continued dragging him until they reached the roof. She shoved Sasuke out onto the roof and closed the door behind her before turning toward him and huffed.

"Sasuke what's wrong? You've been avoiding me all day," Naruko said walking up to him and putting a hand on his cheek. He swatted her hand away gently and turned around.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just really busy," he answered. Naruko frowned and turned him around to face her.

"Yeah, you were busy, just like you were too busy to come and visit me in the hospital when I was awake. What's wrong?" Sasuke smiled a fake smile and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me I'm fine. Now I have some work to do so…" Sasuke began walking to the door when he was pulled back by Naruko. She looked into his eyes and frowned.

"Stop it," she said. Sasuke looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Stop what?" he asked. Naruko glared at him.

"Stop it! Stop blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault," she said her face softening into a sad smile. Sasuke turned away and glared into space. He clenched his fists at his sides and growled.

"If it wasn't for me you would have been fine. If I hadn't asked you to come over to my house to do that project you wouldn't have gotten hurt. If we hadn't accidentally kissed I wouldn't have these feelings and you would be safe." He mumbled the last part but Naruko heard it all the same. She smiled a tiny smile and walked up to him. Putting her hand on his cheek she slowly brought his face down towards hers and closed the distance between them in a kiss.

It was a short kiss. No tongue, no hands clawing for more closeness, just a simple sweet kiss that held so many emotions. She pulled away and smiled.

"But, I don't want to be safe."

* * *

Satsuki: Hey peoples! I think this is the first thing I've said during the course of this story so far. 

Naruko: Yeah, it is.

Satsuki: Oh, well, anyway. I won't be updating for a while because I am going to visit my dad and i don't think he has wireless internet and all the chappies are on my laptop which needs wireless internet so i can post those chappies. And my mom is being a bitch and won't let me take my laptop with my daddy so i'm going to have to sneak it with me. -continues to ramble on about her lack of a life-

Naruko: Basically she's going to visit her dad and since he doesn't have wireless internet she won't be able to update. But she will have the chappies typed up.

Satsuki: Yes! That's right. Anyway Review Review and Review some more. Ja!

Naruko: Oh and if you have any suggestions and ideas for the story please contact her at citychik1987 (at sign goes here) aol . com (remove all spaces) Ja!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruko walked back into the cafeteria followed by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba, Lee and Chouji all looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces. Shikamaru was asleep and Gaara just glared his usual 'Gaara glare'.

"Uh, Naruko, you do notice that Sasuke is following you right?" Kiba asked smirking. Naruko nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, I told him to follow me. We are officially dating now." Kiba grinned and jumped up and down. Shikamaru who had just woken up muttered his trademark 'troublesome' but smiled a little before going back to sleep. Lee decided to celebrate by running 500 hundred laps around the school on his hands and Chouji continued eating his chips. Gaara of course said nothing but his usual glare was invaded by the smallest trace of a smile in happiness for the girl he had learned to 'tolerate' even though he only saw her in his homeroom class.

"Took you two long enough to go out, god, I've been waiting for two months for this moment," Kiba said pumping his fist in the air. Gaara abandoned his trademark glare to give Sasuke a special glare that said 'If you even think about hurting her I'll kill you'. Sasuke flinched slightly at the glare and sat down next to Kiba while Naruko sat across from him beside Gaara.

The seven teens finished their lunches and began talking about random things. Then Lee, who has returned from his laps, looked towards the doors to the cafeteria and spotted Sakura Ino and Tenten walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys look its Sakura-chan. Isn't she so full of youthful beauty?" Lee said sighing and staring at Sakura. Chouji turned in the direction in which Lee was staring at and nodded.

"Yeah, and her friend the blonde one is really hot." Kiba nodded his head.

"Yeah that's true but the only girl for me is Hinata-chan." Lee frowned slightly.

"That may be true my youthful friend, but can you not see that Sakura-chan is full of a youthful confidence that shy Hinata-chan does not?" Kiba waved Lee away and turned away.

"Yeah yeah, Hinata's still way better than Sakura." Lee stood up and glared.

"Nuh uh, Sakura-chan is the best."

"No Hinata-chan."

"Sakura-chan."

"Hinata-chan."

"Sakura—"

"Shut up, Hinata is ten million times better than Sakura, because Sakura is just a dumb slut!" screamed Naruko who had been playing with her food with her head down the whole argument. All the boys, even Shikamaru and Gaara, looked at Naruko stunned at her sudden outburst.

"How dare you speak about the honorable Sakura-chan like that Naruko-chan? It is not nice," said Lee wagging his finger at Naruko. Naruko's face turned red with anger and her deep blue eyes turned a reddish-orange color.

"Sakura honorable? Hah! She is the most self absorbed, air headed, slut in the entire school. She is stupid, ugly, mean, and annoying. I bet you couldn't even carry on a decent conversation with her!" Naruko yelled. The boys all cowered in fear of her sudden anger. Lee glared at Naruko for insulting his love.

"That is not true! Why would you say such things about Sakura-chan?" Lee yelled back at Naruko. By this time most of the tables around them had abandoned their own conversations to listen to Naruko and Lee's argument.

"It is too true! You want proof! You want proof! Just look at me! She's the one who did all of this to me!" The whole room grew quiet. An ant could probably be heard crawling across the floor it was so quiet. Sasuke stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to go do something," he said before walking away in the direction that Sakura and her cronies had left the cafeteria in just a while ago.

Naruko stared after him exhausted from her last outburst and all the anger she had just let out. Then it dawned on her what he was about to do. He was going after Sakura.

She bolted out of the room in the same direction Sasuke did and called after him. She ran through the halls and looked in all the classrooms. When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving.

"Let go of me Naruko, I need to find her." Naruko shook her head and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"No, Sasuke that will only make trouble for you. Please don't, she's not worth it. I don't want you to get into trouble," she pleaded. Sasuke turned toward her and sighed.

"Fine, but why didn't you tell me that she was the one who did this to you?" Naruko let go of Sasuke's hand and turned around with her head down.

"It…just…never came up," she said softly. Sasuke frowned and turned her around putting his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't turn back around.

"Not a good enough reason," he said. Naruko avoided his gaze and stared at the floor before mumbling something. Sasuke frowned and lifted her head so that she had to look at him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I was scared! There, happy, I said it. I was scared." Sasuke gaped at her. Suddenly he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why, why were you scared, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you?" Naruko rested her head against his chest and sighed heavily.

"I know but I was still scared. I was afraid that if I told you she would somehow find out and hurt me again. I was afraid that if I told you you would try to hurt her and you would get in trouble. I was just afraid." Naruko sniffed and lifted her hand to wipe a tear that had slipped down her cheek.

Sasuke bent down and kissed her softly on her forehead and held her tighter.

"Don't worry; you won't have to be afraid anymore."

- - -

Naruko bounced into her room and flopped onto the bed. Kyuubi, who had been sitting quietly on his bed reading, looked up from his book and gave Naruko a puzzled look.

"What's up with you?" he asked when Naruko sighed. She turned her head towards him and gave him a wide grin.

"Oh nothing, I'm just fine." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and walked over to Naruko's bed. He dropped heavily onto the bed and poked her in the back playfully.

"What's his name?" he asked in a sing-song voice. Naruko smiled mischievously.

"Who says it's a boy?" Kyuubi looked at her amusedly.

"Oh, so it's a girl, huh."

"I never said that." Kyuubi laughed.

"So it is a boy. What's his name?" Naruko turned away and stared at the wall.

"It's no one. You probably don't know him." Kyuubi rolled her back over and smirked.

"So you and Uchiha are finally going out?" Naruko blushed and turned away.

"Yeah, but," Naruko turned back to Kyuubi and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Kyu, please don't tell obaasan, please."

"Ok, ok, I won't. My imouto(1) has a wittle boyfwiend, aww," he said hugging Naruko to his chest painfully.

"Ok ok, I get it you're happy for me. Let me go," she cried. Just then there was a knock on the door and Shizune walked in.

"Naruko-sama, your grandmother wishes to speak with you."

* * *

1: little sister in japanese.

I am so ashamed. I've been gone for almost two weeks and this is the best I can do for you faithful reviewers –hangs head in shame- please forgive me –bows frantically- this chappie really really sucks but please still review and continue to read it. I promise it will eventually get better.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruko glanced at Kyuubi and frowned slightly. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders and looked toward Shizune. Naruko stood up and walked out of the room followed by Shizune.

"You know Naruko-sama, she is very stressed right now. I don't think you should do anything that will make her more stressed out," said Shizune kindly. Naruko looked over at Shizune and rolled her eyes.

"She's always to stressed." They got to the door of her grandmother's office and Naruko opened it up and walked in, slowly closing the door after her.

She walked up to her grandmother's desk and looked over at the papers spread across her desk. Her grandmother looked up at her and put the papers she was holding down.

"Naruko I know that you just came out of the hospital yesterday and you probably want a little time to _forget_ that little _incident_, but, I need the names of the people who hurt you," Tsunade said dryly. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is a little early to be asking that seeing as since I just got out of the hospital. I would like some time to just forget about it before I have to actually identify people and everything." Tsunade smiled slightly and looked Naruko in the eyes.

"I know hun, but, I just need the names so we can properly press charges. You're not going to just let them go are you?" Naruko laughed heartily.

"Oh, so I get it, this is about the money. You want the names of the people who did this so that you can file a law suit and get the money. Wow, and for a second I thought you actually cared for once." Naruko said hotly. Tsunade glared.

"Yes I want the money. Of course I want the money. I deserve the money. After your mother just dropped you and your brother on me and ran off—"

"My mother died! My mother and your daughter died! And all you can say is that you deserve the money?!" Naruko's fists were clenched tightly at her sides.

"She was not my daughter. After she married that…that…that man—"

"My father was a good person! Whether you liked him for your daughter or not he was a good man and he loved my mother and us!"

Naruko's face was beet red with anger and her usually blue eyes were a fierce red color. She was shaking terrible and her teeth were gritted. Tsunade calmly sat back in her seat.

"Well yes love is nice, but it doesn't pay the bills. Your father was a bum. He didn't have a job and your mother had to work extra hard to take care of you guys. He wore her out and that eventually killed—"

There was a harsh thud and Tsunade flinched slightly in surprise. Naruko had punched the wall so hard that the paint was slightly cracking and there was blood dripping down her knuckles. She was breathing hard and her canines were bared in a horrible snarl. She growled angrily and looked straight at her grandmother.

"Shut up. My father was a painter and he did make money. And he didn't kill my mother. Shut up before you say something that really makes me angry," she whispered harshly.

Tsunade glared and turned away back to her work. Naruko moved her hand off of the wall and cradled it in her other arm. She turned around and walked to the door quietly. Just as she opened the door she turned around and looked at her grandmother.

"Sakura, Ino, and Tenten," she said before walking out of the door and running upstairs to her room.

- - -

Naruko ran into the room tears streaming down her face. She slumped down to the floor and leaned against the door. Kyuubi walked over to her and knelt down next to and softly stroked her hair.

"What happened Naru, what's wrong? What did she do?" he asked softly hugging her close. She turned around to him and placed her head on his chest.

"I hate that woman," she whispered between sobs. Kyuubi hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Yes and I do too."

* * *

Really short and suckish. But ohes wells. This sort of explains where their parents are and why they live with their grandmother. Yeah. this is a really bad chappie hopefully they get better. but look at that two updates in one night...i think i'm getting better at this updating on time thing. ja!


End file.
